Merlin DE-Aged
by LunaKirkland
Summary: Merlin accidentally De-ages himself to a three year old while Arthur is out hunting. With Arthur out hunting and Giaus gone who will look after him. well none other then Uther Pendragon the King of Camelot. ParentalUther.
1. Prolog

**(I do not own Merlin that belongs to BBC)**

**Merlin DE-Aged (prolog) **

Everyone knows Merlin but no one the burden Merlin had he has been the manservant to Arthur Pendragon the Prince of Camelot he had a destiny to protect the once and future King.

He always had to hide his magic because if he did he would be executed. He wanted another chance he wished. Merlin was pondering on this when Arthur came in and said looking at Merlin "Merlin are you alright"?

Merlin nodded but the thought he finally didn't have to hide who he is because Uther Saw that Merlin used his magic to help Arthur. Merlin still lost all those years wanting to not worry if Arthur was going to die or some evil Sorcerers or Sorceress would attack Camelot.

Merlin was to deep in thought that he didn't hear Arthur say "Merlin are you sure you are alright"? Merlin smiled and said "yes Sire". Arthur knew he was lying and said "Merlin you are the worst lair so what is wrong".

Merlin just smiled and said "well you need to mind your own business". Arthur said "Merlin"?! Merlin said "fine I just over whelmed that you and your Father are not killing every magic user and for aceppting me finally." Arthur said "yeah I guess that would be overwhelming".

Merlin said "yeah". Arthur said "Merlin take the day off tomorrow". Merlin surprised said "Sire"? Arthur just smiled and said "Merlin I mean it take the day off". Merlin bowed and said "Thank you Sire". Arthur said "Merlin you don't need to call me that". Merlin said "fine Thanks Arthur. Then they smiled.

Merlin went to his and Giaus' Chambers and went in to his room and took out his book and read a spell to do while he was bored he found one and said it finally he after he said he fell asleep he didn't realize that he was shrinking until morning.

Short but this just the prolog it will get better don't worry


	2. Part 1

**Merlin DE-Aged (part 1)**

It was a peaceful day in Camelot Uther Pendragon was sitting in his throne when Arthur came in and said "Father I going hunting".

Uther looked at him and said "Be careful son" Uther has changed ever since he found out Merlin had magic he only executed those who used magic to attack Camelot. Uther looked at Arthur and the realized Merlin wasn't with him and said "Arthur where is Merlin". Arthur said "oh I gave him the day off he said he felt overwhelmed by everything I thought I'd give him the day off".

Uther said "oh okay". Uther smiled and when Arthur left he went to see if Merlin was alright. Merlin in the meantime was waking up and felt something was wrong he went to get up but he fell out of the bed because he couldn't reach the bed that is strange because he could last night.

Then Merlin remembered the spell the he went to his mirror and saw not 22 (or how ever old he is in the series) he saw a Two or Three year old and said "oh now what have I done"! His voice squeaked. He went on his bed and cried.

Uther was walking to Giaus' and Merlin's chambers and saw that door was opened. Uther saw no Giaus because he was out off the city helping people that were sick and left Merlin here. Uther went to Merlin's door and knocked and said "Merlin open up It's Uther".

When Uther didn't get a answer he opened the door and said "Merlin"? Uther looked around then stopped when he saw not Merlin but a boy about two or three years old and he went over to him and said " Merlin is that you boy"? Merlin was shocked that it was the king and nodded then he cried and said "I scawed Uthew"!

Uther being the father he was picked Merlin up and said "ssh Merlin its okay" as Merlin calmed down while Uther rocked him. Uther sat on Merlin's bed and sat him in front of him and said "Now Merlin how did this happen hm"? Merlin knew Uther would be mad but said "I-I w-was twying to find a spewl to stawt over but I-I know I not apposed to pway with magic but I was bored and I wike this pwease sire I sorwy".

Uther was speechless and sat Merlin in his lap and said " Merlin you know better then to perform magic like that your in big trouble young man you know that right". Merlin crying said "but me sorwy though" Uther stood Merlin up and said "Merlin I know you are sorry but you could have hurt someone or yourself so I'm going to have to punish you so lay over my knee".

Merlin stared and said "n-no pwease siwe I s-sorwy don't pank me"! Uther just lifted Merlin over his knee and Merlin was already naked so he started spanking him and only spanked him until he was really sorry and said "Merlin I don't want you ever doing magic unless it is to save Camelot."! Merlin was a wreak over Uther's knee and cried "Wahh ow Pwease s-sire m-me owie sowy wahhh"!

Uther knew he was sorry so he stopped and put Merlin on his feet and said "Merlin never again now can you turn yourself back" Merlin wipe his nose and said "sniff no I can't wead".

Uther shook his head and thought Merlin needed clothes and picked him up and said "well until Giaus comes back we can't have you running naked in my castle".

Merlin smiled up at Uther and giggled.


	3. Part 2

**Merlin DE-aged (part 2)**

Soon Merlin was in clothes and was running around the courtyard Uther watched him and smiled as he went over to him and said "Merlin"? Merlin stopped and saw Uther and ran up to him and said "Hi Pa-Sire"!

Merlin caught himself before he called Uther Papa, but Uther heard it and knelt down to Merlin and said "Merlin its alright you can call me papa I did after all adopted you so what are you doing"? Merlin grinned and said "Papa I'm playing Dragonlord do you want to play, you can be the dragon what do you say"?

Uther smiled and said "No Merlin I'm to old to run around like you do". Merlin said "aww but you don't have to run all you have to do is roar and try to attack me". Uther finally gave in and said "fine but I'm not growling that would hurt my image". Merlin thought and then said "you can just look the way you look at evil people when you sentence them aright and try attacking me".

Uther a little offended just glared at Merlin and then Merlin cringed and said "yeah just like that". Uther just shook his head and started chasing Merlin until Arthur came home and saw them and said " Um Father what are are you doing"?

Uther stopped chasing Merlin and blushed. Merlin ran over to Arthur and said " Arthur your back Papa is playing with me"! Arthur raised an eyebrow at his father and said "father who is this"?

Uther said as he picked up Merlin " Arthur this is Merlin he some how DE-aged himself but now he's going to get a second chance and I'm adopting him" Arthur stared at Uther and then Merlin and said " The boy is Merlin"? Uther nodded. Arthur said "I've always wanted a little brother". So Merlin Emrys was now Merlin Pendragon

THE END

there will be a sequel It's called Merlin's Second Chance. so review I loved it so tell me what you think I had fun writing this

I LOVE MERLIN! =D


End file.
